1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image display device may include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The image display device may further include an input device such as a touch screen panel.
When a user presses a surface of the touch screen panel, for example, using a finger or a pen, information corresponding to a pressed position is transferred to the image display device and displayed.
The touch screen panel includes signal lines for sensing the pressed position. An electrical signal generated by the pressing may be output externally through a pad connected with a signal line.
However, pads can increase the size of the touch screen panel, thereby increasing the size of the display device. Thus, there is a need for a display device with a touch screen panel that has a reduced size.